The Difference Between a Smirk and a Smile
by silentprotester
Summary: This is a series of one-shots based upon a prompt I made up: the difference between a smile and a smirk. It is what I think they would feel/think of when they see their counterpart either smiling or smirking at one another. The rating is T just to be safe for when I post the chapter for the Greens.


"The Difference Between a Smirk and a Smile"

 **A/N: Hey hey howdy hey! I'm back with another story, I'm kind of taking a break from "His Best Friend's Girl" at the moment. I haven't completely given up on that story, chapter 3 is in the process of editing at the moment and will be up soon hopefully!**

 **With that being said, I had made up this sort of prompt (its up for grabsies if anyone else wants to make something out of it as well) and it is: "the difference between a smile and a smirk". I had thought of it one night at work, as one does when they get the best ideas, and I thought that it would work for any couple really. So I am now making this mini series of one-shots for the original pairings, it'll probably be between 3-6 short stories on how the PPG and RRB would think of/react to their counterpart either smiling or smirking. With that being said, please enjoy and leave a review. Everything helps this young "author" (if you can even call me that) and suggestions/comments/criticisms are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Soft Lips, Light Eyes

Her smile was genuine, most of the time. You could tell when it was forced, her eyes became icy and there was a subtle twitch that appeared in her left eye, her facial muscles would physically ache and strain as those light pink full lips stretched out exposing her perfectly straightened white teeth, almost becoming too thin to even call them lips anymore.

But her smile, her real _genuine_ smile was a sight for sore eyes: it was warm and sweet, almost as sweet as honey, her cheeks would become more full as her muscles would gently pull upward and out once again exposing those perfect chompers, her lips would remain full as the corners of her mouth shifted up and out forming the perfect smile a young girl could produce, and then there were her eyes.

Her very bright, very abnormally pink colored eyes that would become ten times more luminescent as the set of skin, tissue, and muscles of her cheeks and just under her nose formed the shape of something that was so comforting and reassuring to see that you would have to be crazy to not immediately fall in love with that simple smile.

That's all it was to her, a simple smile.

One that she would flash to her sisters and father on a daily basis, she would grace her teachers and fellow students with during the week and flash it to the mayor and general public when a job was done, but there were some people who never get to see her real smile or feel the warmth and comfort that it produced.

Like _him._ He would always get her icy stare and forced muscles flashed to him during the school days, a disappointed glance when he was the cause of her sudden job, and sometimes he would get a smirk out of her only to be retaliated with a glare from him, but he would never get a genuine smile.

It didn't make him sad, why would it? Should he be mad about it? Why should some stupid girl and her stupid face control what he gets upset over?

Why should he feel a twinge of jealousy when she gives everyone else that stupid smile of hers and not flash it his way? Just once would he like to see that smile reserved for him but instead he gets her icy stare, the small twitch in her left eye (not that he's noticed or anything..), and that ugly forced _smile._ Could you even call it a smile anymore?

So he issues her his biggest, slimiest, smile, no not smile but rather _smirk_ that he can muster up; the look in his eyes is everything that isn't friendly or pure, something of only evil intentions are behind his fire filled gaze as half of his face muscles pull up the corner of his (usually dry) lips exposing his (also perfect) teeth.

 _He's hiding something_ was the thought that always flashed through her mind when she would see him smirking her way, it disgusted her most of the time seeing that smirk of his, making her uncomfortable and boy did he know it. He knew that she wouldn't smile for him so he wouldn't smile at her, he would smirk and sometimes _they_ would sneer at each other.

A sneer that no man could ever think of giving to someone else other than his worst enemy, and oh how the sneers fit towards each other so nicely.

His smirk though, god did it get under her skin. The way his eyes would stay dark yet brilliantly bright, those damn red orbs of his that fit so nicely in his skull, a twitch of the lips -most of the time on the left side-, the corners of his mouth ajar and not perfectly aligned -unlike _her smile-_ , and finally the twitch of his brow -subtly questioning her intentions for looking at him in the first place.

But sometimes he would flash her a small smile -yes, that's right _smile_ not _smirk_ -, and she would flash him a small, sly -very sly-, smile back towards him.

Ah, yes, there were a lot of similarities and differences when it came to those two redheads, always in competition with each other, and never truly smiling at one another... at least not when they were out in public...

* * *

 **A/N: so this is the first chapter in this series of one-shots, if it wasn't that obvious this one was about the Reds. Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will either be a continuation of this one or moving on towards the Blues. Either way, there will be another small one-shot to *hopefully* look forward to. Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this small series of drabbles that has only just begun, leave me a review with your thoughts on this! Also, if you want to use this "prompt" feel free to! Just maybe leave me a little credit, if not then that's ok... One last time, thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **~Eli**


End file.
